Trick or Treat?
by black.maple.tree
Summary: While Roxas, Zexion, Marluxia, Luxord, and Demyx go trick or treating, Axel and Xigbar must deal with the local trick or treaters back in the castle...  Old story.


Trick or Treat?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

"I HATE Halloween! These kids always come to my house looking for candy! It

makes me feel old!" Shouted Xigbar. It was October 31st, the most unwelcome holiday in

the castle that never was.

"Well, how do you like my costume?" said Marluxia, enthusiastically.

_All stare in horror_

"Is… is that a… tutu?!"

"I'm a flower fairy princess!"

"Marluxia, aren't you a little… old to go trick-or-treating?" commented Saix.

"You're NEVER too old! You have no spirit! NO SPIRIT!" "okay, okay, calm

down man-"

"I agree!" interrupted Vexen "Trick-or-treating will make me feel young again! I

need a costume!"

"What about MY costume?" shouted Demyx

"Wait, wait, wait guys, we're all a little old to-"

"LOOK! I'm Sammy the Salmon!" cried Demyx " What do you think of my

costume?"

"It looks like a giant popsicle…"

"Wait! Sammy the Salmon?! I LOVE that show!" exclaimed Luxord.

In the midst of the chaos, Saix asks Roxas "What are YOU going as?"

"Oh, I'm not going" he replied.

"YOU'RE NOT?!" whined Luxord, Marluxia, Demyx and Vexen

"But you and Zexion are the only ones still young enough to go!" cried Luxord

"You should go" said Axel. "I'll stay here and ward off trespassers.

"YAY! YOU'LL NEED A COSTUME, AND I HAVE JUST THE THING!"

shouted Marluxia

_2 Minutes later…_

"This… doesn't feel right…" murmured Roxas.

"Don't worry Roxas, you look pretty!"

Roxas stood there dressed in a pink, frilly skirt and white blouse, with a blonde

wig and parasol, with a defeated expression on his face.

"Great, so we have Me, Luxord, Demyx, Roxina-"

"ROXAS!"

"-and Zexion."

"Who says I'm going?"

"And we're off to see the wizard!" exclaimed Marluxia

"I feel young!" shouted Vexen

"Have fun, kids." Said Axel

_On the road…_

"Where to first?" asked Demyx.

"LOOK! Over there! Now THAT'S Halloween spirit!"

The crew walked up to a dark, scary house, with cobwebs, real bones scattered in

the yard, and bats with glowing red eyes. If anything, this house distinctly said

'Go Away'.

KNOCK KNOCK!" screamed Marluxia.

ring the door bell, you idiot…" whispered Luxord

_creaky door noise_

"Trick-or-treat!"

"Why, hello children." Answered… Sephiroth. "And what, may I ask, are you

doing on my perfect, weed free, green lawn?"

"Leaving" replied roxas, as he grabs everyone aside.

Meanwhile, an innocent child, of 9 or 10 years old, walks up to Sephiroth's door, wearing

a Cloud costume.

"Trick or treat!"

"ahh, Cloud… we meet again."

"wha-?"

"SIN HARVEST!"

_Meanwhile…in the castle_

knocks

"Trick or treat!" said a werewolf, vampire, and witch.

"How many times must I tell you kids I have NO CANDY!" shouted Xigbar

"No…candy…?"

"Way to go" said Axel.

"EGG THEM!"

"Ahhh!"

_Meanwhile_

"Trick or Treat!" cried Marluxia, Luxord, and Demyx

"GET AWAY YOU SICK, SICK PEOPLE! THIS IS A KID'S HOLIDAY!" yelled a

shocked woman. "I'M GONNA CALL THE POLICE!"

_Meanwhile…_

"Stupid kids…" said Saix.

"Sorry dude, I didn't think kids were so serious about Halloween these days…" replied

Xigbar.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Larxene

_Meanwhile…_

_In jail cell…_

"WOW!" exclaimed Marluxia "jail is awesome! Who knew prisoners could be so

friendly! Two guys even asked me to play with the water in the bathroom!"

"hey, what happened to Luxord?" asked Zexion

_in another jail cell…_

"okay guys, ROYAL FLUSH!" yelled Luxord

"WHAT?! AGAIN?!"

"GET HIM!" yelled the other prisoners.

_Back in the castle_

"And she thinks I'm hot-headed?!" said Axel

"This is all your fault Xigbar." Said Saix.

"eh heh heh… sorry…"

"If Larxene didn't tie us to this wall, I'd kill you."

_Back in cell_

"you each get ONE phone call" explained a police officer.

Maluxia's call:

M: hello, florist? I'm in jail! Can you send me some flowers?!

Demyx's call:

D: hello? Helllllooooo?

Vexen's call:

V: hello, is this the local tattoo shop? I need tattoos to feel young again!

Store worker: GAH! THAT'S IT! I QUIT!

V: …

Luxords call:

L: hello?

Donald: hello?

L: Hello!!!

D: who is this?!

L: who is THIS?!

D: I ASKED YOU FIRST!

L: I ASKED YOU SECOND!

Zexion's call:

Z: hello?

Sora: HI!

Z:ummm… is this the wrong number?

S: Are you looking for Riku? He's not here!

Riku: YES I AM! HE TIED ME TO A CHAIR! SEND FOR HELP!!!

Z: wrong number.

Roxas' call:

R: hey, Axel? We're in jail. Can you bail us out?

A: sure thing. (yells to guys in backround) HEY! THE KIDS ARE IN JAIL!

_Some time later…_

"Well, I'm back with Roxas." Said Axel.

"Where're the others?"

"ohh, umm…"

_FLASHBACK_

_Axel: hey, look Marluxia! A shiny car! Go touch it._

_Marluxia: touches car and alarm sounds_

_Axel: grabs Roxas Run Away!_

_Same woman as before: Ahhh! Robbers! Police!!!_

_END FLASHBACK_

"So they were arrested again? It'll be quiet around here…" said Saix.

Marluxia's voice rings in their heads 'FLOWERS!'

AHHHH!!!!


End file.
